Dr Sheprd, Part Time Dectective
by GeneralDouchington
Summary: Based on the terrible, worst-selling vidya gaem series, Mass Effect, Dr. Sheprd, Part Time Dectective is pulse-pounding thrill ride that will make you never let go of your seat.
1. Normal

tali open her vagina widely

"come at me shepherd" said she

shepherds armor fell off in a piles

"yes" he said

shepard placed his penis inside tali's vagina and moaning loudly

"yes" he said

"oh my!" tali said

sheperd thrusted fast and quick, moaning loudly

suddenly, meranda endtered the room

"shepard" she said

"yes" sheperd said

"shepard" tali said

"yes" shepherd said

and then he came.


	2. Part Twoeux

having come alot quite, shepard needed more time to regenerate, but he did not have time because mireranda was closing in quick

"shepard" she said

"yes" sheperd responded

he immediately removed his penis from tali and pushed it at miranda, breaking her suit and peneratrating her genital area

"shepard" mirandaa said

"yes" shaperd said

he thrusted very fast, having used his Adrenaline Rush

he eventually squirted lots

having lost lots of blood sheprd fainted only to wait up to see mirenda, tally, semara, casumi, and jak rubbing against him having wild orgasms

"yes" he said, knowing the reapers had lost


	3. Reaping From the Past

after have enjyed himself and defeating the reapers shepard sat down and patted him self on the back for good work done

"yes" he said proudly

mirrenda braged into the room loudly

"shepard, the reapers are back" she said

"yes" he said full on content and ager and surprise

"but one thing more i am pregnent" she said she

"yes" shepherd said ready to deal with the situation

he readied his cock and pushed into meriandas asshole hopefully aborted his unwanted child

"it worked she said"

"yes" shepard said finished

"but what about the reapers?" miranda said?

shepard grabed his gun and aimed it at the reaper out in space

"we will destroy youu sheprd" the loud ominsuo voice screamed down at shepard

"no" sheperd said, pulling the trigger


	4. New Appear in the Mist

it had been many year since shepard defeat that repeaper so many years ago

he held his gun thinking aout it, but not that gun. his dick.

convenient enough, semara entered the room

"shpard" she said her clothes flying off in a sotrm

"yes" he thought but not courage enough to say it

she placed her mouth on his dick and sucked alot

"by the gottess" she said

sheperd came in a violent storm of come

but then had enter casumi, full of japense and sexy

cocksumi sat on shephards face and laugh in lots

shepard did not like this taste, it made him want vomit to

and so he did

he puked tons into kosumis vagina

but she liked this feel an come

in the mist of all that this, garrus runned into the room

"calibratishns" he said

stay tuned nxt time untill more excitnemt and wonder


	5. Downspace Danger

sheprd locked at garrusj an gave uhim werd looks

"yes?" hsperd said

garrus said "thers one more rea[per"

shapred was sudenly fulled of sacre and unknowing

"his anem is skrillex"

"by the gottes" saemra said

"animes" kosumai said as well

shepard looked donw at the groned

"noooo" he said

"peolpe are being killed to deahth by his bad music" someone said

in enterd the invisive man

"yes" shapred siad

"his horrifrying musiks are killin eveyrone" he said

"we musti defeat him" garuso said

coskumi pondered this tohught, relasing many poop as shepard was still under her

hperd was in no moood for thsi kind of shit so he quikcy ate it and pusghed kasumi off him

"we must orepare" he sauid

"we nst fuck, no, we must warn the counciil" gairus siad

"the council can kiss my ASS" shepard said full of anger and anger

"ok we will" the coiuncil said all of once

and then they did

but now we have to de"feat the repaers"! grayus siad

an so they all prearrp fic fuck goddammit

an so they all prepared

tali went up to hepards cabin knoiwng this bmight be the last time she cs him

"yes" shepard shock in said as she entdered the rooms

shepart knew what shea wanted an didnt not questuioned it

tally took off her mask reaveling her ture look

a fucking getty images stock photo

"ur not veyr good at photoshop" shprd said

"i know"

the next day was day for the reapers

shepard woked up imediatedly noticing a bad small in the wroom

"whats that smell" he said

"oh no" it was talis rotting coopse because she forgot to put her suite back on

"another casuallt nbeucase of the repaires" he clenked his fist in anger

"everyone to the ware room" shpeard said over the entercom

"except merrriaaanddaaaa"

and so evurewon showed up in the war room

"ok tame... this is how we going to defeat the reepar" drapehs said

"how?" jaker said

"this" thepard responded in commadingly

"how?"

"this"

"how?"

this? ""

"how"

"ok team... i know this will be very hard and difficult and porbaly chalenging..." shepart said having a flashpack about his team on eleseum...

"yo alright, dog?" jakob said

pardshe woke up back to reality an coninuted

"LETS MAKE THE WORL sorry caps lets make the world proud team!" shepard showted

evyerthing went by so fast next thing shedarp knew he was in front of the last rapare

"how do i defeat it?" she pard mumbled to himself starting in awe at the reaper

he was badilly wounded an was lost of hope

sosudenly a child appared before the shepherd

"the ansare is simple" the STUPID looking little FUCKING kid said

"what is your flavorite color?" hen contenued

"uh greens a nice color i shoppose" shepard said

"then all machinamines and orgenics will mix together an you will die"

"wait" hsdchksd


End file.
